


Gag

by microwaveslayer



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, O-ring gag, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: There’s more than one way to keep an uppity Scout quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: The Worst Blowjob I've Ever Written

His mouth was open, but he couldn’t talk. His eyes were open, but he couldn’t see. He clenched his hands, tied behind his back, into fists. He felt the kukri press against his neck, but never felt the warm rush of blood.  
“You look cute like this.”  
The Scout made a noise, more a groan than anything. Drool rushed past his lip, making him feel more humiliated. The sound of metal on the trailer’s counter. Calloused fingers wiped away the spit.  
“You just can’t wait, can you?”  
The rattle of a belt being undone. The leather straps were given a tug, making Scout whimper and close his eyes on instinct. The taste of flesh and salt filled Scout’s mouth, searing his tongue. Scout sucked as best he could, dragging his tongue along the underside of Sniper’s cock.  
“That’s a good boy.”  
Scout tried bobbing his head, finding the grip on the leather straps relaxed ever so slightly. He got into a rhythm, every couple of bobs taking a moment to gag around Sniper. He drooled so much, saliva pouring down his chin. Just when he thought the Sniper might actually let him work at his own pace, the straps were tugged, hands forcing the Scout’s head into place.   
He thought he was going to suffocate on the Sniper and imagined stumbling out of Respawn with the ghost sensation of a dick in his mouth. It sent a shudder up his spine and a moan through his mouth. Sniper groaned in satisfaction.  
“Almost there,” Sniper told the Scout, voice husky and grip easing.   
Scout took a breath, precome and drool running down his chin.   
Sniper tugged on the straps, thrusting his hips. Scout wasn’t ready, making soft whines of protest. The feeling of his throat being fucked sent a thrill straight to his own cock. Sniper held the Scout again, curling around Scout.  
And his mouth was filled with cum.  
Scout did his best to swallow, choking. Everything felt too raw now: his lips, his wrists, his throat, his shoulders.   
“You did good,” Sniper said. “I think I might leave you like that for a while.”   
Scout whimpered, struggling against the rope. He never ran into anything, but Scout felt himself falling.   
The falling feeling seemed to continue for a long while.


End file.
